


Like Little Stars, Twinkling

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Legolas likes fairy lights in the winter. Lots of them. Gimli doesn't mind too badly.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Like Little Stars, Twinkling

When November comes with it’s short days and long dark nights, Legolas decorates. Or rather, he goes overboard with fairy lights, stringing them everywhere he can.

There is even a string of them on the cast iron rail headboard of their bed, arranged to the most pleasing aesthetical effect, making it look like little stars are twinkling among the twining shapes of leaves and flowers that are worked around the rails.

Gimli has to admit liking the effect, the soft light, when only the sconces are on, the soft shadows, the way they reflect from Legolas’ wide blown eyes as Gimli stares into them, Legolas’ biceps bulbing as he holds onto the rails, as his legs lie open, as his body takes and takes and takes everything Gimli has to offer and more.

The soft lights are easy to fall to slumber under, in the embrace of Legolas’ familiar arms, well sated and cocooned in their little blanket nest, wishing they could hibernate until spring, but morning always comes, but as Legolas always comes with it, Gimli doesn’t mind.

  
  
  
  



End file.
